halofandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content or "DLC" is the name for a system update on Microsoft's Xbox LIVE. For the Halo games, DLC is generally split into two variants: Title updates and map releases. Map releases are more common and are in every game except Halo: Combat Evolved (as Xbox Live was not released to the public at the time). They are bought with Microsoft Points over the Xbox Live Marketplace. Title Updates are better known as "patches", and are normally used to fix glitches in a game, but can be used implement new things into games without the need to buy them. List of Map Packs in the Halo Series Halo 2 Bonus Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Containment and Warlock. '''Killtacular Map Pack: Contained the maps Sanctuary and Turf. Maptacular Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Gemini, Elongation, Backwash, Relic, and Terminal. '''Blastacular Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Desolation and Tombstone. Halo 3 '''Cold Storage: A free map released on Bungie Day. Heroic Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Standoff, Rat's Nest, and Foundry. This map pack can be downloaded for free off of the Xbox Live Marketplace. '''Legendary Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Avalanche, Blackout and Ghost Town. '''Mythic Map Pack Set 1: '''Contained the maps Sandbox ,Orbital, and Assembly. Halo 3: ODST '''Mythic Map Pack: Contained maps Citadel, Heretic, and Longshore. Halo Wars Historic Battle Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Memorial Basin, Blood River, Barrens, and Glacial Ravine. Also included the achievements Tour Coming Through, Never Leave a Man Behind, Drain Cleaner, and Killjoy. Halo: Reach '''Noble Map Pack: Contained the maps Breakpoint, Tempest, and Anchor 9. Also contained achievements Totally Worth It, You Ate All the Chips, Both Barrels, Cross-Mappin', You Blew It Up!, Poppin' & Lockin', and Offensive Driver. 'Defiant Map Pack: '''Contained the maps Highlands, Condemned, and Unearthed. Also contained the achievements Candy From a Baby, Return to Sender, and Crackin' Skulls. '''Anniversary Map Pack: '''Contained the maps High Noon, Breakneck, Ridgeline, Solitary, Installation 04, Penance, and Battle Canyon. Achievements included Top Shot, Emergency Room, Stick it to the Man, Dive Bomber, License to Kill, Bounty Hunter, and From Hell's Heart. This map pack is also included in ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, serving as that game's multiplayer component. Trivia *Halo: Combat Evolved is the only Halo game without some sort of DLC, as Xbox Live was not released to the public at the time. *All of Halo 3's map packs are named after difficulties in Campaign and Firefight. *Achievements contained in a map pack will appear in the list of achievements for any Halo game, but can't be unlocked until the DLC is bought. *The third Halo: Reach map pack, the Anniversary Map Pack, contains the remakes of the seven Halo: CE maps as well as the Firefight map Installation 04. However, the remastered completely original maps are only available on Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. *Halo 2's second map pack, the Killtacular Map Pack, is named after a multikill where a player kills five players within four seconds. Category:Updates and Patches